


Never Surrender (The Witcher)

by RavenValentino



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino





	Never Surrender (The Witcher)

Then...

"I am sorry wolf but I will make this quick, I promise you won't suffer!" The figure exclaimed. 

I circled the figure dressed in ebony, a silver snarling wolf hung around his neck, his sword held low and I knew soon enough I would be breaking that blade between my teeth. My paws thudded against the floor and my claws created sparks. I was dancing with The White Wolf , I raced at him and attempted to bite into his arm, he attempted to swing his blade towards me but I bit into his wrist tearing the muscle, causing him to drop the blade. He then hit me around the face with the metal gauntlet on his other hand splitting my eyebrow. He caused me to back off slightly. I shook my head in disorientation since he had bumped my head pretty hard.

I backed off pining. Once I felt focused I just ran at him again his eyes met mine and I realised he could see into my soul and he realised I was innocent. I only killed the towns people because I was defending myself. His blade still scraped across my stomach regardless causing me to pine and hit the floor with a thud. I pined and I saw him advancing towards me I tried to run but I couldn't my paws wouldn't support me. 

So I changed into my human form. "You're a young woman!" He exclaimed.

"No...one told...y...you!" I wheezed. 

"No I was told you were a vicious beast and you need to be stopped" he soon lowered his sword and only advanced but I kept backing off, I reached a pond but my blood just began to flow into it. "You're no monster that I was led to believe" he told me.

He was about to slide his arms under my body to pick me up but I just detested but he nearly dropped me as I wriggled out of his arms. 

Now....

"Phoenix get down from there!" Geralt yelled at me as I had climbed a tree in my wolf form, he asked me to see over the horizon so I did. "You know if you fall it's going to be me who has to heal your wounds again!" He exclaimed. 

"Yes who else" I whined. 

"How the hell have I put up with you all these years!" He sighed. 

"Because I always kill things for you" I smile. 

"You know if you don't come down right now, you can clean my swords, and Roaches tack for two months!" He said sternly. So I just got down from the branches landing on my feet. 

"Where are we going?" I asked. 

"Novigrad" he answered tightening Roaches girth. 

"Why there?" I moaned like a child. 

"Because we have a job" he replied. "Can I ride on Roach?" I asked. 

"No, you can shape shift so you can run on your paws" he told me. 

"Geeeerrrraaaalllltttt" I whined. 

"No" he answered. 

"Fine" I growled turning into my wolf form, Geralt mounted his steed and kicked his horse in the ribs causing him to rear up and gallop off, so I had to run at his side and the damn witcher knew I hated to run at this pace.


End file.
